1981
Television & Movies *''The Muppet Show'' ends fifth season, begins series of syndicated repeats; United Kingdom completes series airing in March *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' on ABC, May 20 *''The Great Muppet Caper, June 26 *SESAME STREET'' Season 13, November 23 *''Of Muppets & Men: The Making of The Muppet Show'' in syndication International Television *''Svenska Sesam'' airs in Sweden on SVT *''La Cometa Blanca'' first airs in Spain, featuring segments from SESAME STREET *''SESAME STREET, dubbed into Mandarin, debuts on CCTVAmerican Businesses in China: Balancing Culture & Communication Appearances *'BIG BIRD' visits ''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, June 3 International Appearances *The Muppets appear in a number of Polaroid commercials in England *'FRANK OZ' (& Miss Piggy) appear on BBC Radio’s Desert Island Discs, August 29 Books/Magazines/In Print *''[[w:c:muppet:Miss Piggy's Guide to Life|'Miss' Piggy’s Guide of Life]]'' *''Of Muppets & Men: The Making of The Muppet Show'' *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Muppets Comic Strip|'JIM' HENSON’s Muppets Comic Strip]], by Guy Gilchrist & Brad Gilchrist, begins running in newspapers in September *Appearances on the cover of TV Guide & The Saturday Evening Post (the latter spoofed a Norman Rockwell painting) *'Miss Piggy' gives an interview to World Over *'KERMIT THE FROG', Fozzie Bear, & Gonzo the Great appear on the cover of Dynamite, which includes an article on The Great Muppet Caper *'Miss Piggy' & KERMIT THE FROG appear on the cover of SuperMag Vol. 6, No. 4 Storybooks *''ABC Toy Chest'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Amazing Mumford Presents The Magic Weather Show|'The' Amazing Mumford Presents The Magic Weather Show]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Bert and Ernie On the Go|'BERT' & Ernie: Side By Side]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (book)|Christmas Eve on SESAME STREET]]'' *''[[A Day in the Life of Oscar the Grouch|A Day in the Life of OSCAR THE GROUCH]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie's Big Mess|'Ernie'’s BIG MESS]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes|'Fozzie'’s BIG Book of Sidesplitting Jokes]]'' *''I Have a Friend'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit and Cleopigtra|'KERMIT' & Cleopigtra]]'' *''The Little Red Hen'' *''Muppet Manners'' *''The Muppets Go Camping'' *''[[Oscar's Rotten Birthday|'OSCAR'’s ROTTEN Birthday]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem|'Prairie' Dawn’s Upside-Down Poem]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites|The SESAME STREET Circus of Opposites]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Sun|The SESAME STREET SUN]]'' *''Het boek van Tommie, Pino en Ienie Mienie'' *''The Whale Tale'' *''When I’m as Big as Freddie'' *''When Is Saturday?'' Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:Bert & Ernie: Side By Side|'BERT' & ERNIE: Side By Side]]'' *''Camping in Canada'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Discovers the Orchestra|'BIG' BIRD Discovers the Orchestra]]'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' soundtrack *''[[w:c:muppet:Grin & Giggle with Big Bird|Grin & Giggle with BIG BIRD]]'' Merchandise *[[w:c:muppet:The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982|The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982]] *''The Great Muppet Caper'' Paint by Numbers kits *Sigma Christmas ornaments *''The Great Muppet Caper'' glasses (McDonald’s) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' Game *''The Great Muppet Caper'' Card Game *'JIM HENSON'’s Muppet Show (Activity Book) *[[w:c:muppet:Gorham Sesame Street Plates|Gorham SESAME STREET Plates]] Stage Shows *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show|'BIG' BIRD’s Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show]]'' debuts People *'DAVID RUDMAN' firsts with the Muppets as a Muppet Workshop intern Proof See also *'1981' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1981' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #